U.S. Pat. Nos. 906,848; 1,224,387; and 1,534,437 have employed a plurality of net support assemblies for erecting a net for a game of ball. However, these aforementioned patents do not provide a net assembly similar to my present invention nor do they provide a means for erecting a couple portable tennis court.